One Drink
by Arevirsa
Summary: Soul decides to take out Maka for some fun except it backfires horribly on him. Alcoholic beverages and a preppy meister are like oil and water. They don't mix. [One-Shot]


**Trying out a different approach to the SoMa pair, a more steamier approach. That being said, there is explicit language and minor sexual themes. I'm not sure I'll continue it, probably not. But who knows**

3 AM. It was three fucking o'clock in the morning and the damn girl still wasn't tired. Soul stole a glance at his meister who beamed with unrestricted happiness. Maka stumbled alongside Soul in a skin-tight scarlet dress, the fabric hugging her curves and revealing a daring amount of skin. Soul refused to let his eyes wander about and made sure others did the same, sending dark scowls at any dirty mind. He held her closely with one arm around the waist, letting her head rest on his shoulders. The scent of vanilla emanated from the blonde, causing the meister to clench his jaw frequently. He was not fucking attracted. The weapon wore an irritated expression as he recalled earlier events at the club, Skull's Den..

Maka stood awkwardly in front of the skull-themed establishment, clutching her thin white drawl across her chest. Her light brown hair was curled in soft waves with an ounce of glitter, shining in the moonlight. Soul balanced his weight on one foot and waited for his meister to overcome her nerves.

"Oh, come on Maka! Have a little spice in your life! And, hey you'll be with me, so no worries." Soul grinned, showing his white pointy teeth.

Maka rolled her eyes and glared at him harder. "That's exactly why I'm worried. But..." Her expression however, softened to a soft gaze. Soul could feel his persuasion powers working.

"I guess you're right, though. After all the exams, I am feeling a bit under the weather." The female meister mustered up a small smile.

Soul felt his skin warm with excitement. Or what he hoped it was. Her dark eye-shadow accentuated her olive green eyes nicely, creating a mysterious allure. Soul felt trapped in her gaze, holding it for a few seconds before turning away.

Inside was a colorful and hot mix of warm bodies swaying to the fast-beat music. Soul took Maka by the wrist and led her to the bar.

"Have a drink. It's on me," Soul said to Maka, his smirk taunting her goody-two shoe nature. He seriously doubted she'd do it. But it was fun messing with her. Maka's nose twitched in annoyance. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I will, actually. Thank you very much," Maka leaned over to the bartender, her low V-cut exposing her chest. It was an innocent gesture but the bartender devoured the sight, grinning like an idiot. Maka didn't have a chest overflowing out of her dress like some scanty chicks but it was enough to entice the man.

"Give me your strongest shot!" Maka looked over at Soul, challenging him to drink with her. Oh, hell no. If she was going to be drinking then someone around here had to be sober. He suddenly got the feeling this wasn't gonna end well. He shoved his pockets in his dark black suit and waited to see how the situation would unfold.

Maka received her drink promptly, downing it in one shot. Earning a whistle and another drink from the bartender, she smiled at Soul, her cheeks flushed. She began to hiccup.

"Oh! You monster. That was absolutely crazy. I've never seen a woman down a drink so fast. Congratulations," said Soul, heavy sarcasm coating his words. He had to admit, he was a little impressed. A little. Maka never pulled any crazy stunt unless you call pulling an all-nighter for reading books. Yeah, she's a daredevil.

"All right, tiger. I think you've had enough."

Maka pouted her lips, her soft lip- Okay. Soul shook his head. This place must have strange air or something.

"Nooo! Leave me be, you stupid shark." Maka slurred her words, trying to slap his face but slapped the air instead.

Wow. Maka could not hold down her drink to save her life. Her drink arrived in a tall glass with a tropical umbrella. The ice clinked as she grabbed it and sipped furiously through the black straw. Soul groaned. This was technically his fault. He just wanted her to loosen up and chill, not turn into a kissing drunkard. Oh, shit. Soul hoped she wasn't one of those types.

He glanced over at Maka, who was hiccuping like there was no end. There was a glow to her eyes, probably ignorant bliss. She would have one hell of a hangover. Soul noticed the bartender's soft touches to his meister's hands and low murmurs. His anger started boiling softly like a awakened volcano.

"Show's over, tiny tits"

"Damn it, Soul. I thought you wanted me to have fun. Well, I'm having fun," She added a burp at the end.

Soul pulled his hair. He grabbed her by the shoulders softly and spoke to her calmly.

"You're right, Maka. But I know a cooler place where you could down drinks the size of ships!"

Obviously this wasn't true. But he had to do something to get her out of there. Her gaze lingered over his mouth, causing his skin to immediately rise several degrees. Shit.

He laughed nervously and hauled her into the streets, leaving behind a $10 bill and a fuming bartender.

Soul stilled his thoughts as he felt hot air near his ear. Maka seemed to be enjoying blowing hot air at his neck. The area where she had blown started to tingle and caused Soul to hold her tighter.

"Uh...Maka? Can you stop? You're distracting me."

"How so?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Maka, you just are..." The meister started to laugh, inciting friction between their bodies.

Never again bring Maka out to clubs, Soul thought. The moon smiled wickedly as the pair walked their way back down from Death Light District. The air was chilly, sending goosebumps to Maka's exposed shoulders. There was a pole nearby and Soul propped her gently to get his coat off. He left his eyes off her for a second, turning his back to her. When he turned back, holding his coat in hand, Soul noticed she was gone. Uneasiness seeped through his mind but anger rolled in waves. How fucking stupid can he get? He left a drunk girl unattended. Spirit was gonna kill him. No. Maka was. In midst of his self-berating rant, he noticed a petite blonde figure through one of the store's glass windows across the streets. There she was!

Soul raced across the street towards a dingy, small shop with a red banner. It read "Mesi's Occult & Antiquity Shop". He also noticed most shops were closed around this late of hour except this one, flaunting its lights like some desperate flower between cracks aching for some sunlight. In this case, customers. Odd, stuffed animal heads sat on red, satin pillows on display. As he walked in, a small bell alerted his arrival. Although the creaky wood boards he stepped on were loud enough. Soul spotted Maka loitering around a doll section. Each doll had its own posture and accessory. Their faces were painted crudely with a whitish yellow color, giving the appearance of a rotten log with glued-on black buttons. It was creepy, to say the least. He wondered why this section brought Maka's attention. He noticed her standing behind one of the dolls, her posture oddly bent forward. Walking softly behind her, he touched her hand lightly, "Maka?"

She turned around. Soul shouted at the sight of her and sprang back from her, breaking some objects in the process.

"Maka! Fuck. Take off that stupid mask. You're gonna give me a heart attack," Soul reprimanded, disgusted by the goat-face mask.

It had two large red eyes with its pupils sideways and its mouth was open with sharp-like knives standing in as teeth. Its tiny but long horns protruded from the mask forward. He saw Maka's olive eyes peer from the mouth, confused. He sauntered over and yanked the mask off, rumpling his meister's hair in the process.

"That's not nice, Soul. I was playing with that." She stopped as she approached him closer as a lion would do to its prey. She licked her lips slowly, placing a finger on her lower lip. Soul stared at her, unsure of what to do, what to say.

"Maybe, I'll play with yours," Maka trailed her finger from his cheek to his lips, caressing it lightly as a feather. Her gaze never left his. Olive green melted dark red. His mind froze as if it decided to take a break from working and post a sign, saying 'Come back later'. Her finger nudged his lower lip to open more. And he did. Her soft digit felt the inside of his lower lip, coating it with his saliva. His body hummed with a certain sensation, the hairs on his arm standing. Soul swallowed a throaty breath.

"I hurt my finger earlier, Soul. Can you make it feel better?" The female meister whispered, placing her other hand near his stomach.

Soul began to respond as he realized his movement licked her finger and pushed it further in. Maka widened her eyes, a cloudy emotion hidden behind her green orbs. He'd recognize that emotion anywhere. Lust. He groaned, taking her finger out. He had to restrain himself for Maka's sake. His action didn't affect Maka as much as he thought it would as she wandered off to another section. Rubbing his face, Soul noticed an empty vial on the floor with a label reading 'Taste of Desire's Apple'. Its cork was on the floor and Soul wondered if Maka had to do anything with it. He smelled cinnamon from the inside of the vial.

The weapon located Maka immediately, grabbed her by the chin and smelled her mouth. Cinnamon. Well, shit. Drunk and lustful. What a combination. Enticed by his action, Maka leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Now you're mine," She gave him a toothy grin. Soul could feel heat rise in his cheeks. He muttered softly, "I've always been yours, dummy."

Noise in the back broke Soul out of his daze. A large, plump man appeared with a scowl plastered on his face. He wore a dirty shirt and brown pants. He glared at Soul and pointed at him.

"You! Damn kids always wrecking my shops, what're you gonna do to repay me?"

"Okay, okay. I have some money to pay you back, give me a sec," Soul was cut off by a mighty yell from his pipsqueak.

"Soul doesn't have to pay you nothing! It's your fault you have such shitty items!" She screamed. But it was really their fault.

Maka grabbed and heaved a doll towards the shop owner. It hit him in the head, leaving him temporarily occupied. Maka raced out of the shop, zig-zagging her way through, pulling Soul along. Where did this adrenaline come from? They ran for about two blocks. Taking note of the motel across the street, Soul chose to rest for the night. Their place was still too far. He glanced over Maka who still looked remotely hyper and awake. She smiled as she noticed his gaze and snuggled his arm. Soul rolled his eyes as he told himself it was just the booze and the potion. The check in was relatively easy since the lobby was empty but crappy. The upholstery of the lounge was a faded orange with a terrible boat themed wallpaper. The receptionist gave him the room key for room 445. He pulled Maka along to the elevator and pressed the fourth level button.

"Gee, Soul. I never noticed how muscular you were. I feel like this night has opened my eyes in so many ways, you can't possibly imagine," She cooed, stroking his arm. Soul's eye twitched. Annoyed at the fact, his body responded to her touch. The bell dinged.

"Alright, loopy. Hands off." He said, guiding her to the room.

As he opened the door, he was hit with the strong smell of lemon and bleach. They must have cleaned yesterday. Soul bent over to open the latch on the window when he felt a mushy, soft body behind him, dangerously behind him. He felt the curve of her hips mold with his. His breathing halted as he felt her hand slide into his shirt and brush past his nipple. He felt himself harden. Biting down his lips, he grabbed himself to stop any more rising. This can't be happening.

"Maka... please. Don't start something," He breathed out. Her response? She thrusted onto him, cloth to cloth, creating hot friction.

It was too late. He was completely aroused. Embarrassment was an understatement as he felt her hips collide with his several times. He shouldn't have let it go on but it felt _so good_. His pants felt incredibly tight and he ached to take them off. The lustful meister took on a different approach. She lifted his shirt and planted feathery kisses on his back. Her fingers trailed a fiery path as they went in all directions on his back. Not able to withstand anymore heat, he took her by the wrists and backed her on to a wall.

"Maka. You gotta stop. I don't think you understand what you're doing to me. My body." Soul breathed out, his lips close to her neck.

Maka arched her neck closer, allowing for his lips to touch. Shivers ran down Soul's spine. She was delicate. He didn't want to make any bad decisions. In the midst of his pep talk, Maka stuck out her leg and softly prodded his arousal. The reaction was instantaneous. Soul groaned in her neck, kissing her skin hard. He was making hickeys but he didn't give a shit anymore. He kissed her all over the face, avoiding her lips. She made a low moan when he got near her earlobe. He licked it and Maka blushed, pulling him closer. Must be her soft spot. He played with the spot, licking and biting for a while until Maka pushed him onto the bed. Soul haltered, not wanting to take things further. He disentangled himself from her arms. He stood there, hoping his arousal calmed down. It didn't. He groaned in anger. Maka stood up her knees, looking at him.

" I can make that go away, Soul. Just tell me." He noticed her eyes aflame with desire.

He could not. Would not. He shook his head. Soul leaned over her, hugged her tightly and placed her head on the pillow.

"I would enjoy this more if you were lucid, Maka. Only then." He huffed and kissed the top of her head.

He held her tightly, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing. He gulped as he realized his arousal was still present and Maka tried to push herself against him. She managed to do it once, her rear rubbing against his arousal. The thin cloth didn't help. In fact, it went up further, revealing the hems of her underwear. His body screamed for more, wanting to press harder. Soul willed himself to stop, picked a pillow and placed it between them. It seemed like the only solution. Soul let out a breath as he finally noticed her fall asleep. He noticed the small hickeys on her neck and wondered on how he would explain them.

His eyelids drooped as he noticed the time was 5 AM. Still time to sleep. He felt himself rest for a while before he felt a lingering hand on his face. His eyes fluttered for a moment before completely opening.

He saw Maka's smiling face as she touched his face. Soul felt groggy as he watched her caress his face gently.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Emerald eyes stared back at him. But with a cloudy tint. The realization hit Soul.

Oh, shit.


End file.
